


Four Stalls Down

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, Glory Hole, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Nobody wants to admit the name of the mouth in the fourth stall in the bathroom at the Garrison. Not when Lance is so talented.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this might be series! just a lil thing about lance being a lil slut in the garrison
> 
> it'll feature shiro, matt and keith—in the order matt>shiro>keith!

Matt had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

Furthermore, after receiving the phone number by word of mouth, he couldn't pass it to anyone unless they asked.

The phone number of the individual was known to some and completely anonymous to others. And as much as the majority wanted to know who was behind the talented mouth in the fourth stall of the bathroom beside the flight simulator, none of them could figure it out, and those who knew refused to tell.

It was a hard secret to keep, especially when Iverson was going to give a harsh reprimand to whoever it was—but  _nobody_ wanted such an opportunity ripped from underneath them.

It started when Matt was sitting in the library and he eavesdropped into a conversation happening nearby. Obviously, since the boys in the Garrison tend to be boisterous and loud, it wasn't hard for Matt to listen. With Shiro sat beside him, earphones in his ears and his eyes trained on a textbook, Matt lifted his eyes to the boys snickering next to him.

"Anything?" one of them gasped. "Are you sure? Does Iverson know?"

"I think so, but I doubt anyone's gonna rat the guy out," another replied, laughing. "Would  _you_ tell anyone about him?"

"Do you even know who it is?"

One of the boys grinned and shrugged. "Would I spoil that for you?"

Matt's curiosity was piqued. He kept his eyes trained on the textbook and his hearing focused on the conversation, trying to decipher what they were talking about.

And most importantly,  _who_.

"You okay?" Shiro asked, pulling out an earphone. "What're you—?"

"Shut up," Matt murmured, propping his head up with a hand.

"I think I know who it is," another boy snickered. "I think it's obvious."

"What, you've  _been_ there?"

"Who hasn't?"

Shiro had stopped writing, which Matt cursed him for. He wanted to find out was going on first; Matt was determined, focused, and nothing was going to get in his way. Especially his best friend who, as much as he adored his wit, wouldn't let that get in the way of discovering what these boys were talking about.

His eyes darted to the sight of his sister and her friends Hunk and Lance, still rather new to the Garrison, laughing slightly too loud for a library environment. He wasn't going to let her know either.

So he continued to eavesdrop, even 'accidentally' shoving his personal items from his desk to get closer to the group.

"What's he like?" one boy asked. "You've obviously stuck your dick in there."

Matt swallowed roughly. He thanked his lucky stars that Shiro had plugged his earphones back in.

"If you've ever been blown by a chick," one replied, "it's better than that. This guy's talented."

With a slight rosy pink growing on his cheeks, Matt continued to listen, unsure if he wanted to be part of the conversation enough. Curiosity killed the cat, and at this point, Matt was willing to do anything for this information.

"So you said it was a phone number?"

"Mhm."

Matt immediately picked up his pen, knowing this was going to bite him in the ass later, but he'd been gone too far without stress relief or interesting gossip to forget about this. With his eyes trained on the cellphone screen held in the hand of one of the boys, he squinted to read the number, and quickly scribbled it down.

"And you said it was the end stall?" one boy replied. "The fourth one?"

"Yeah."

Matt ripped the piece of paper from his notebook and shoved it into his pocket without any care, ignoring Shiro when he ripped his headphones out of his ears and glared at his friend next to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Matt murmured, flipping to the next page of his textbook. He raised his head to meet Shiro's stern glare. "What?"

"That phone number," Shiro muttered. "What's it for?"

Matt didn't even know himself, but he decided to keep it a secret in case Shiro found out the gossip before he did.

"Oh, uh," Matt smiled. "M-My mom. She sent me a new number for my grandparents since they have a new number."

Shiro seemed unconvinced, but after realising it wasn't a situation to pry, he stuck his earphones in and whispered a small "fine."

* * *

Lance knew he was better at his 'job' than any other person at the Garrison by the way he used his mouth so fluently. With a long tongue, perfect, pearly-white teeth and velvet lips, Lance had always known he'd be excellent at oral—and he definitely didn't expect to be the next unknown celebrity at the Garrison, whether students knew his name or not.

He had never gone further than oral sex and handjobs, and if he was having fun, why would he stop  _now_ _?_ Multiple times had he considered using his laptop to become some sort of camboy or film his work, but the risk of being found out was far too high, especially when he knew many boys at the Garrison were smart enough to access the internet and unblock the majority of porn sites in less than a day.

He just couldn't understand why some of the  _girls_ were so oblivious, and if the ones that knew cared. Lance didn't. He'd only had a handful come around, which didn't sadden him, but he wished he had more variety.

Which, as soon as he heard the whimpers of Matt Holt behind the wall, he couldn't help but grin on his cock as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed him deeper. Lance found it easy to distinguish students by their voices. Accents and lilts were common, and since he'd never heard Matt curse, it made him shudder by the way he moaned gruffly and uttered 'fuck' beneath his breath.

Lance dipped his head lower, knowing the lack of a gag reflex (or at least, being able to control it through practice) made most of his 'clients' cry out and gasp. He lifted his lips again and watched the pink head glisten with saliva, before gripping his shaft and giving it a tug, his other hand palming himself through his uniform.

 _"Nngh,_ fuck..." Matt heaved, trying to claw anything, everything, resting his forehead against the wall as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The lack of knowing what the person behind it was going to do next sent torturous shivers down his spine.

Every single touch was new, and Lance was already experimenting with techniques. His favourite, however, was digging the tip of his tongue into the slit and wriggling it around, which always seemed to coax gasps out of the person receiving it.

"Fu—  _a-ahnn!"_ Matt cried, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to buck into the feeling and cursing at the resistance of the wall for blocking him. "Sh-Shit..."

He'd never had an extremely vocal client, which was a guilty pleasure of his, and he only wanted them to be a little louder for him. Being praised left a warm feeling in both his chest and groin, making him swell beneath his briefs whenever he knew he was doing well.

He just couldn't believe that Matt had caved in and actually attempted to message him at three o'clock in the morning complaining about exam stress. 

Lance kept every client filed underneath a number. Well, now he did—after his few clients before Matt, he realised that, if he became popular, he'd have to refer to them all by numbers.

Therefore, Matt Holt was number one.

Lance sank his lips onto him again and curled his tongue around Matt's pink head, lapping the beads of pre leaking out of him, coaxing another quivering moan out of the student. Every time Lance knew he was making his clients feel good, his palm pressed harder, and it took far too much willpower to prevent himself from moaning.

Meanwhile, Matt didn't know whether or not to share the phone number.

Is there an unspoken rule  _not_ to pass the number to anyone? Would Matt be kicked out of the secret society that is  _knowing about the talented mouth in the bathroom?_

If that meant missing out on pleasure like this, Matt wasn't going to risk it unless he was pestered.

But,  _shit_ , Matt had never felt something so good in his life,  _ever_. He tried clawing his nails into the wall for the umpteenth time as he felt his abdomen coil and the mouth on the other side scale his cock even quicker.

"Fuck!" Matt whimpered. "F-Fuck, don't stop, gonna come—!"

Lance's eyes rolled back at that, and his palm pressed harder, his hips bucking into his own hand as he felt himself come close. All he knew is that he'd never be able to look at Matt Holt in the same way again, and that wasn't  _exactly_ a bad thing.

He even grinned when Matt started bucking his hips, the slight bump of the head of his cock brushing past the roof of his mouth and slipping into his throat. When Lance finally sank his lips to the base and hollowed his cheeks, it took all of him not to moan as Matt came hotly into his mouth, spilling onto Lance's eager tongue as he quaked in pleasure.

Every single ounce of energy had been drained out of him. Matt rested his head against the wall as he caught his breath, fingers trembling upon the surface, still moaning softly at the gentle laps he received to bring him down from his pleasure-induced high.

"You're welcome," a voice chuckled lowly, and Matt felt like he could pass out.

That night, Matt was exhausted. Not only had it been a rocky, anxious ride to see if the whole situation was a hoax, but he'd also had his stress practically sucked out of him by the boy in the fourth stall, so he didn't doubt Shiro when he asked if he was okay.

"Yeah," Matt hummed, covering his mouth to yawn. "I'm tired."

"You were gone for a while," Shiro replied, sitting on Matt's bed with one fist clenched. "Are you sure you're alright? You look so drained. Are you high?"

"No," Matt laughed. "No, n-no, I'm not."

He hoped his roommate couldn't see the fog in his eyes from being dazed. He still was, as if under a spell, and as he pulled on his pyjama shirt he knew he'd be knocked out by the time his head hit the pillow.

And yet, he was still  _so_ curious about the voice. The mouth. The tongue. The slight hums of content that made his cock twitch.

"I'm not convinced."

Matt bit his lip and shrugged, knowing Shiro was smart enough to figure many things out. "I'm telling you—"

"What's this phone number for?" Shiro opened his fist to reveal a piece of crumpled paper. "Your sister says your grandparents haven't changed their number in twenty years."

"Pidge." Matt cursed under his breath. He had to cave in. He had to tell Shiro  _exactly_ what happened.

His roommate cocked a brow, something that made Matt's stomach stir for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Text it yourself."

"What?" Shiro scoffed, grabbing his phone. "I'm gonna call it—"

"No! No, no no," Matt snatched the piece of paper from his hand. "He— they don't answer!"

 _"He?"_ Shiro grinned, prying Matt's fingers open and taking the number for himself. "I'm curious."

Matt couldn't help but chew on the inside of his cheek. What was Shiro going to think?! As far as he knew, Matt was an  _intellectual_ without a care for  _any_ relationship, let alone sex. He watched anxiously as Shiro punched the number into his phone and typed out a small greeting.

 _"'Hey'?_ _"_  Matt frowned. "Shiro, really?"

Although, he couldn't judge—it was difficult to think of a greeting when he didn't know who was on the other line.

Shiro was just as curious and suspicious as the next one, but he was just as sceptical to find out where Matt had been.

"Who is this?" Shiro murmured. Matt shrugged.

"Nobody knows."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro discovers what the fuss is all about.

When Shiro's phone vibrated listing a location and a time on the screen, his heart hammered in his chest.

Not only was this a bad time, but he had to finish writing letters to his grandparents with Keith, who, even if he didn't have any letters to send, he spent his time licking stamps and envelopes, while Shiro watched the small black bead on his tongue peep out from over the paper.

"When did you get that done?" Shiro asked, signing the Garrison's address on his letter.

"Couple of years ago," Keith replied, sticking out his tongue for Shiro to see. "I take it out around Iverson."

"Smart." Shiro nodded.

Matt knew Shiro's phone had vibrated, and he couldn't stop looking at him with a wicked grin on his face. Not after what he experienced. He was about to give Shiro the time of his life, and knowing Shiro complained about his stress and libido when they studied for exams, Matt thought it was going to be good for him.

Shiro, however, was oblivious. He wanted to ask Keith whether or not he'd figured out the phone number yet, but he'd never show anyone, especially since Matt said the person on the end of the line only texted, and never called.

They  _could_ call, Shiro assumed, but the person had only texted him at such an absurd hour of the night, that he didn't know what to think any more. Nevertheless, he'd been both curious and oblivious to Matt's secrecy, and he was going to find out where the number led to one way or another.

"I don't know why we're asked to send letters instead of calling," Keith murmured. 

Matt shrugged. "I guess it's part of tradition. I enjoy getting physical letters and putting them on my wall."

"Must be nice." Keith snorted. 

Despite Shiro's curiosity, he just hoped it wasn't a hoax.

The bathroom was listed as a location on his text messages, and although that seemed like quite an obvious location, clear as day, he had his suspicions. Why the bathroom, and why would Matt be so quiet about it?

Shiro was concerned for both his quietness and his tiredness when Matt came back. He cared for his friend, and let him have his fun, but his wellbeing mattered over everything else. At least he'd get an answer if he turned up to his odd event.

He just couldn't understand why Matt's little smirk was so sultry. As much as he wanted to ask, pester and pry, Shiro was reserved, and he didn't want to force secrets out of other people. It was as if Matt knew something he didn't, which was obvious, but almost too good to be true. 

Maybe he was just taking the piss.

"Don't you have a piercing, Shiro?" Matt grinned, a little giggle escaping his lips as his sentence trailed off. 

He did. But it was something Shiro would never admit to.

"Shut up," he murmured, glaring daggers at his roommate as Keith scrolled through his phone, one eyebrow cocked. "You promised to keep your mouth shut about that."

"About what?" Keith grinned. "I'm intrigued now."

* * *

Lance had never seen a cock piercing in person before.

As his hand gently stroked the dick in front of him, he was sort of astounded that his fingers, as long as they were, couldn't fit around the circumference of the shaft comfortably. And as much as he wanted to start, he was still trying to guess the student behind the small gasps being coaxed from the other side of the wall.

He was low and gruff, his cock throbbing hotly in Lance's grip. The barbell winked at him from his pink tip and he tried skimming the surface of his thumb over it, which, to his delight, lured a moan from the person on the other side.

"Fuck," Shiro panted.

Lance was just about to roll his tongue in the exact same place, but after processing the voice through his head, he suddenly thought otherwise. His heart hammered as all the blood rushed to his swelling abdomen, his open mouth hovering over the pierced tip of the cock of Takashi Shirogane.

Lance would have died right there and then if it wasn't for his sudden determination to make Shiro feel as good as possible. His hot breath lingered, moistening his leaking tip, before he sank his lips onto Shiro and hit home.

 _"O-Ohh,_ shit," Shiro gasped, his moans breathy, his chest heaving. This was what Matt was hiding, and suddenly, everything seemed to make sense.

This was why Matt came back with a tired grin and lidded eyes, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Every single touch lingered, the cold snap of the air hitting his cock every time their lips lifted; Shiro began to second-think it all and wonder if he could rat out the person behind the wall, expecting some sort of reward.

But,  _shit_ , all of this felt so fucking good, he couldn't believe he'd unlocked such a great secret after being in the Garrison for so long.

Lance knew he wouldn't be able to fit Shiro into his throat all at once, so he used his hands and stroked as his cheeks hollowed and his tongue danced, flitting over the barbell and wriggling the tip into his slit, coaxing another whimper out of the student.

Lance had never had something so thick in his mouth. He silently wished that this particular client, listed as the number two in his phone, would come back for more, just so his mouth could feel full with cock again.

He dared himself to try, with one hand palming his dick through his briefs and another cupping and squeezing Shiro's balls, he relaxed his throat, feeling his pulsing cock slide, almost effortlessly, into his throat.

The student growled lowly. Shiro had never shaken so much in his life. He thought he was modest. He thought he at least was good at maintaining his reputation, but no. No, not after this. He couldn't be the better man with his cock down someone's throat.

"F-Fuck," Shiro panted, feeling a warm tongue lap at the base of him. "That's it,  _good boy..."_

And as that spilled out of Shiro's mouth, Lance melted around him obediently and even attempted to look up, mentally cursing himself for forgetting that there was a wall blocking the view of the student's dark eyes.

He'd thought of it once, and he'll think it again: Lance had never wanted to see a student's face contort in pleasure as much as he did now.

He pulled his lips off Shiro and raised a hand to stroke him while he glared at the throbbing between his legs. He'd been praised and his body was taunting him for it; he needed to hear more, and he was aching to do anything to get it.

So, with his eyes rolling back, feeling Shiro buck into his warm mouth, he moaned softly around his thick cock, tempting the student to provide more than just one phrase.

 _"God,_ you're so good," Shiro moaned, quivering as the student's tongue rolled over the sensitive flesh around his piercing. "L-Like that, keep going,  _o-ohh..."_

All this encouragement was going to make Lance burst. The wet sounds of him sucking were enough to turn him on even more, it was just so hard to remain under control to stay anonymous. It's why he never let himself come—Lance was only vocal when he was alone in his room, and he definitely didn't want to stop his slutty work.

He surrounded Shiro's pink head with his lips and sucked, pushing his head back and forth by mere centimetres, rolling his tongue against the cold metal in his mouth.

"Shit," Shiro hissed, his mind swimming, shuddering at every single little flick of Lance’s tongue.  _"Fuck_ , so good for daddy..."

Lance whimpered again, knowing his briefs would be soaked if Shiro continued. This was  _torture_.

He knew Shiro was large in stature, hiding muscle beneath his uniform, but he never knew he'd be so, so—

Lance couldn't take it. He tried his very best to make Shiro moan and all he needed was the reward at the end to make himself feel even dirtier.

"Just a little more," Shiro breathed, his fingers curling against the wall in an attempt to dig his nails into it, feeling the pace quicken suddenly. "You're gonna make me come..."

In a rapid burst, Lance sank his lips deeper, ignoring the saliva coating his lips and rolling down his chin, feeling every single vein pulse against him and his palm. He bucked his own hips into his hand, trying to keep quiet, trying to remain under control, but all he could replay in his head was Shiro's praises and the way he moaned, coaxing a little whine out of Lance's lips.

And, shit, Lance didn't hesitate to try and swallow every drop once he felt Shiro quiver, before releasing his cock and letting pearly drops of white fall onto his cheeks instead. He panted with Shiro; Shiro had moaned his throat raw, and scratched his nails to stubs, still feeling his dick throb in the student's grip.

"Good boy," he breathed, and Lance grinned to himself.

Once he knew Shiro had left the bathroom and nobody else was around, he darted out of the stall and glared at himself in the mirror, feeling his cock throb painfully in his briefs. He had to stop edging himself so much, he knew he wasn't doing himself any favours, but the relief at the end of the day was so worth it.

With quaking hands, he slowly pushed down the pants of his uniform, letting his dick spring free from his briefs, his lustrous, blue eyes lifting and gazing at his slutty mouth, still coated in come and spit.

He was a mess. And he adored it—he ran a hand through his hair to straighten it and wiped his face clean with a tissue and some water, still cursing the taunting throb in between his thighs. After walking back to the sink, Lance gave himself a final check, before shuddering at the sudden chill of a cold water droplet running down the length of his shaft.

He took a deep breath, feeling himself twitch.  _Later,_ he thought.

And with a final huff and a dazed grin, he straightened himself up, pulled on and straightened his pants, and walked out of the bathroom.

Shiro didn't even want to answer Matt's pestering as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling exhausted, his legs lax and useless.

"Was it good?" Matt grinned, poking Shiro's stomach. "I told you to text it yourself."

"It was," Shiro yawned. "I'm still curious."

"Me too," Matt hummed. "Did he speak when he serviced you?"

Shiro snorted at the word 'serviced' and shook his head. "Why? Do you know who's voice it belongs to?"

"Not really," Matt shrugged. 

Both of them sank into a brief, comfortable silence, before Matt perked his head up. Shiro's eyes widened as he thought of another possibility, and he was hoping that Matt was thinking just the same.

"Do you think Keith would know?" Matt murmured. "Do we even give the number to him?"

Shiro closed his eyes with a grin. It was _exactly_ what Shiro was thinking. "Don't put Keith through that," he teased.

Matt smirked. "He's due back from his flight assessment any minute now."

All Shiro knew, was that the boy behind the talented mouth in stall four had adorable whimpers and a hot tongue. He was never going to question any of Matt's ideas again, and since he knew Keith was oblivious, he thought it was going to be a little bit of fun.

 _Especially_ if the unknown student was enjoying it.

"Did he sound desperate to you?" Matt questioned. "It seemed like he never had any relief. I kind of felt sorry for him when I went to bed."

"I guess so," Shiro yawned. "What do we do when we find him out?"

"Two options," Matt swung his legs over the edge of Shiro's bed. "We can either leave him be and keep him a secret, or pay him back and show him a good time."

"Or rat him out to Iverson."

Matt scowled. "No, that's mean, 'Kashi."

"I'm kidding," Shiro snorted. "Both sound good."

"But wouldn't Keith disagree?" Matt got up and stretched, before strolling over to his bed. "He's pretty innocent, isn't he?"

Shiro deadpanned. "No he's not, fuck no, have you seen him  _drunk_ _?_ At parties he—"

Both boys fell silent as Keith walked in and threw his textbooks onto his desk. They shared a brief look, and then glanced back over to their roommate.

"What?" Keith asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for your lovely comments and support so far <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets more than he bargained for.

Keith had been staring at the new message in his phone for at least ten minutes now, while his roommates studied at alternate desks, close to midnight.

He had so many questions that were going to be answered within minutes. Twelve minutes, to be precise, and Keith didn't know whether to feel excited or terrified. His roommates knew what happened upon visiting the location the recipient mentioned, but no matter how many times he pestered them, Keith was never going to get an answer.

"Can I not have a clue?" Keith asked, chewing the inside of his cheek, yawning at the late hour. "It's not a bad thing, right? You haven't made me go and see Iverson, right?"

"No," Matt snorted, scribbling down notes onto another flashcard. "Why would you meet Iverson in a toilet?"

Shiro laughed, never turning around to speak to Keith directly.

He had never been so suspicious in his life. For once, he'd actually felt slightly vulnerable under the secrecy of his roommates, and as he skimmed his upper lip with the black bead pierced into his tongue, he kicked the air out of pure boredom from his place on his desk.

"Is it someone I know?" Keith asked. Matt and Shiro shared a look.

"No," Matt replied, flatly. "But if you listen closely you might know."

Keith frowned. "You guys are fucking with me, aren't you?"

"'Course not," Shiro grinned, looking up. "We're not messing, Keith, promise."

"Right," Keith sighed. "What am I gonna do there?"

"Stand and wait." Matt snorted. He started laughing when Shiro snickered, and from that moment on, Keith didn't bother with any more questions if he wasn't going to get an answer out of them.

He swung his legs faster, huffing to himself. His mind reeled with every single possibility; the Garrison wasn't  _exactly_ the most exciting place, but he enjoyed his classmates and his higher-than-average grades, and of course, bothering his friend and rival Lance McClain, who enjoyed his presence more often than not. It was fun taunting, and Keith loved name-calling—even if he had no malicious intent.

With another yawn, Keith picked up his phone and glared at the blinding screen. With only little time to spare and his head heavy with fatigue, he began to consider skipping this little situation and heading straight to bed.

"Do you think this person would cancel whatever it is—?"

 _"No!"_ Matt and Shiro chorused, swivelling around in their chairs.

"I mean," Shiro laughed. "No. Don't cancel, because it'll be worth it, and you'll find out about the little secret so many people have been hiding."

"Many?" Keith sighed heavily. "Are you serious?"

His roommates nodded, before averting their eyes back to their textbooks and keeping their heads down. Keith considered scrubbing his hands clean from the scribbles and notes he'd written there that day—he was heading to the bathroom, anyway.

* * *

With a tip flushing an adorable, rosy pink, Lance had been assured that he'd never seen a dick as cute as this in his little job of being the mouth of stall number four.

While his hand stroked the student softly, he began the first section of his routine, and attempted to work out which student he was dealing with. It was a game to Lance, a fun little game, and he knew that if he was correct, blackmailing was a wonderful thing if anyone dared to cross him.

He wasn't tired. The blinding, unflattering bathroom light was shining on his ocean eyes, bright and eager, and yet he was still surprised the student behind the wall hadn't gone to sleep yet. Maybe he had. Or maybe, he was far too eager.

Lance didn't blame him. He  _knew_ he was good at this, but he only had one suspicion: he'd had two students, Matt and Shiro, visit on almost consecutive nights. It would have been one night after the next, but still, Lance was astounded by how quickly his phone number had spread around the school. He hadn't given it to his roommates or closest friends. God forbid.

But, holy shit, Lance had never heard breathing quite so shallow and ragged before. He assumed the student had either relieved himself, or simply wasn't expecting the touch, because Lance had naturally warm hands and he hoped he wasn't making the student twitch  _too_ much.

However, Keith had never touched himself.

All doubts in Keith's mind seemed to distinguish as soon as he saw the hole in the wall, and instantly, the warm breath of the student behind it aroused him quicker than anything. Due to this, Keith had a high libido that was never relieved; every single touch Lance placed upon his cock was brand new. Keith couldn't believe a complete stranger was doing it for him.

But oh  _God_ , Keith never thought he'd let out such a high-pitched whine when he felt a tongue, hot and wet, roll and lap at his leaking head. His fingers coiled into fists and he melted quickly into the students mouth, letting him take control.

"Oh my God..." Keith swallowed. "Fuck,  _nnh!"_

Lance's mouth ceased all movement at the sheer disbelief of  _who the fuck was behind that wall_.

He was astounded. His heart almost stopped. It was the same boy he quarrelled with in class over the smallest of things, constantly fighting over the first place spot on the flight simulator leaderboard, and now his cock was in his mouth with no idea who was making him feel good.

That gave Lance some power. He could finally one-up Keith, and although that made him feel slightly arrogant, what other way was he going to use?

And so he continued, licking a stripe under the throbbing underside of Keith's blushing dick, coaxing another breathy whimper out of him. Lance had never heard someone so whiny in his life, and although he adored it, he was so determined to get more out of Keith. Blackmail, as he thought before, was a wonderful thing.

Perhaps he could use Keith as his guinea pig for something else he needed to experiment on, and hoped that he'd be willing.

Nonetheless, he scaled his sensitive cock with his talented lips and lapped at every inch of him, licking up his taste and letting his palm fall naturally into his briefs, before he pressed it against himself, coaxing a slight whimper out of his occupied mouth.

"F-Fuck," Keith panted, his chest heaving, his eyes squeezed shut. "Please,  _m-more..."_

Oh shit, Keith was adorable, and Lance was having the time of his life listening to these noises that he'd never thought he'd get out of the stubborn hothead who got every single answer correct in class. With a small grin, Lance slid his lips off Keith, and wriggled the tip of his tongue into the leaking slit of his cock, something he enjoyed more than he thought he should be.

 _"A-Ahnn..._ shit—!" Keith purred, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his voice breaking and cracking under the high pitches that escaped his lips. "Fuck,  _fuck,_ b-baby  _please—"_

Lance let a moan slip from his mouth at the sudden pet name, instantly trying to work his mouth even better to receive more; part of him turned slightly submissive at how he was regarded. From then on, Lance was going to do everything he could to please both his secret needs as well as Keith's.

Meanwhile, Keith was silently cursing himself for letting these noises fall from his lips. They were embarrassing, high-pitched and whiny, but who could blame him when he felt  _this_ good? If Matt and Shiro said nobody could compare as a clue, Keith was sure he was going to pass out with pleasure, purely because he'd never felt anything so intense in his life.

His nails raked down the wall, his other hand gripping the top of the stall as his toes curled and his knees quaked, moistening the surface with his hot, ragged breath. Lance glanced up at the new hand, riddled with drawings and notes, and grinned when he knew he was correct. He'd written the exact same notes down earlier today.

By the time he felt Keith quiver, listening to his broken moans from the other side of the stall, Lance was surprised by a quick, instant stream of come filling his eager mouth, but he didn't think too well of his manners this time, and kept it in his mouth.

He heard Keith slowly sink to the floor, out of breath and whimpering in his afterglow. He crawled closer to the hole and peeked to the left, watching Keith's legs quiver from where he was knelt. He'd come faster than any other client, but Lance was determined to try his new little technique.

However, he was stopped before he slunk away from the hole, and met Keith's panting lips instead.

Did he  _know?_ Was Keith aware? Did he come down knowing that Lance was going to be there too?

While his tongue entered and explored Lance's mouth, letting his own come mingle between their mouths, Keith had never felt so filthy. As he sat there, Lance felt the same throb in between his thighs, persistent and merciless. It was never going to stop anytime soon, not when Keith was doing something as hot as  _this_ , and lapping Lance's slutty mouth clean of himself. His eyes widened, slightly bewildered, but he gave into the kiss nonetheless, not sure how he could have resisted.

Keith wasn't sure why he attempted kissing the boy who'd made him quiver in delight. He saw it as both a thank-you and something he'd always had reeling in his mind; he was drunk on tiredness and sex and pleasure, it was the first thing that came to mind, and now he was going to be dreaming about it until he was sick of it.

Which wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"Cleaning you up," Keith breathed, still remaining on the floor.

"Thanks," Lance panted, trying not to make his tone sound too obvious. "Stand up and turn around for me."

Keith had known what this student was all about for long enough, and he was happy to oblige once his legs felt solid. He planted his hands on the opposite wall, assuming that was what the student wanted, and widened his thighs.

"Closer." Lance hummed, and Keith did just that. "Good."

He was still quivering, soft and pliant, and as Lance slowly slid his middle finger inside of the student, he bit his lip at the low, elongated moan that slipped out of Keith's lips.

Keith's eyes rolled back. It was both a new and wonderful feeling of being full, especially once he felt another finger slip in and press against something he wasn't aware was there.

 _"Nnh!"_ Keith moaned, unable to control the string of pathetic babbles and whimpers that escaped his lips as the fingers pressed and rubbed against his prostate. He needed more of this. Faster. Harder. He wanted more than just  _fingers_. "M-More,  _sir, please..."_

Lance grinned at the name, his long fingers dragging past the spongy area inside of Keith's tight, hot walls, hugging them closely. He shivered each time Keith's hole quivered, still in slight disbelief that he was getting these noises out of his rival, and yet silently congratulating himself that he'd persuaded Keith to stay using only his fingers.

Thus, he pounded his fingers harder in an attempt to nail his prostate over and over, relishing the broken moans that emanated from the student.

Keith couldn't get enough. He backed up onto the fingers fucking him and purred for more, wishing the student behind the talent could switch his fingers for something slightly effective and larger and  _thicker._

"Fu- _uck,"_ Keith cried, growling every time he felt his cock twitch. "I-I'm gonna—  _haah—!"_

While Lance had his own cock in hand, quickly rotating his palm against his throbbing shaft, he was stuck in his own dilemma of keeping his moans under control and attempting to make Keith come through fingering alone.

He was determined,  _so_ determined, but it became more and more difficult the closer he got to his orgasm, and especially when he noticed Keith fucking himself back onto his long fingers.

"N-Nnh..." Keith panted, his second orgasm already swelling in his abdomen. At this point, he was almost attempting to 'out-slut' the boy on the other side; Keith had never felt this good, and been this lightheaded, in forever. "A little more,  _fuck,_ come on..."

With both come and spit coating his lips, Lance had finally bucked himself into the brink, and once he felt Keith's walls clenching on his fingers and his breathy moans echoing through the stalls, he was whimpering into a bitten lip and releasing, embarrassingly quickly, onto his trembling hand.

"Thank you," Keith breathed. "Fucking hell."

And, forgetting he was still supposed to be anonymous, Lance replied with a shaky "You're welcome."

Oh no.

_Oh no._

Keith had been processing the voice in his head all night and now he was sat up in bed with his heart hammering against his chest, ignoring the questions being fired at him rapidly by his roommates.

"What do you mean?" Shiro hissed. "Who do you think it is?"

"It's him!" Keith breathed, clutching his chest. "It's him! I know it is!"

"It's who?" Matt crawled closer. "Who do you think it is?!"

Keith thought for a moment, his eyes as wide as saucers. He was confident. He knew that voice from anywhere and it was the same one he'd been arguing with for the past year.

And he'd just had two mind-blowing orgasms from the same person.

"It's Lance," Keith swallowed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are the boys gonna do? ;0


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes up with a plan for Lance to get the relief he deserves.

The boys sat in the cafeteria watching Lance carry a tray all the way back to his table, flashing a smile at the girl he let pass through, before he sat down next to his best friend Hunk and picked up his glass of water.

Keith's brow furrowed. Matt put down his fries. Shiro, on the other hand, was attempting to finish last-minute homework that was due the next lesson.

"It's weird," Matt murmured. "I'd never have thought it'd be him. Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive," Keith nodded, taking a sip of his water. "I hear his voice every single day."

Every now and then, Lance's gaze would flit upwards and he'd give he boys a little nod of acknowledgement, before continuing his conversation. They sat there, suspicions high, wondering why Lance was paying so much attention to them.

Keith kept his eyes on him, half in thought and half in doubt, wondering if there was a way to get him back. Either with positive or malicious intent, but he wasn't there to beat any of his fellow students up, especially Lance.

He had class with him after lunch and to avoid awkward eye-contact, he'd have to try and reason with him. Lance had now discovered every single inch of his body and now he had power to blackmail everyone with it. He'd have to reason with Lance, of course, and he wasn't afraid of giving up his winning title if it made him keep his mouth shut.

So, Keith thought of an idea, and cut lunch short by walking back up to their dorm and discussing it, hoping his roommates would be on board.

"I know it's only happened recently," Keith fidgeted, his fingers picking at the corner of his folder. "But did you ever hear him— did you ever notice how he sounded a little desperate?"

Matt swung his legs off the bed and started to pace, something he was renowned to do whenever he was thinking. With the sudden, deafening silence in the room, Keith thought it was a terrible idea.

"I did." Matt folded his arms and rocked back and forth on his heels. "It doesn't seem fair on him to use his mouth and not get a reward, if you know what I mean."

"I guess so," Shiro murmured. "So, Keith, you're saying we should do something about it? Take Lance's place?"

Keith snorted. "No, but we all see him at different times of the day, and he kept looking at us during lunch, so do you think he knew who he was pleasing?"

Matt took his fries out from his pocket and took a bite out of two, leaning against the desk on the other side. "I wouldn't be surprised, isn't Lance smarter than the majority of your class or something?"

Keith huffed. "No—"

"And you're insinuating that we should give Lance a hand?" Shiro cocked a brow. "Are you trying to prove that you're better than your rival, Keith?"

"What? No—!"

"Tsk," Matt tutted with a grin. "How kind of you to help him out."

"I'm just saying!" Keith threw his arms up in surrender. "We could each help him out. It's all I'm saying, and I guess if he asks for more, we're the ones he's gotta see."

"Right," Shiro smirked. "So you want us to bang him whenever we see him next?"

"Yes! I-I mean," Keith groaned. "He just felt a little strained, that's all, and if he had people before us and he's not getting any relief himself, that's not fair, right?"

"I guess not," Matt replied, mouth full of fries. "Who's going first?"

Keith swallowed as his roommates glared at him. "I-I'm not going first! You're on board with this, you guys just— you guys saw Lance first!"

"So?" Shiro drawled. "I mean, I'm on board, but surely you can go first if I went first last time. He seduced you, why can't you seduce him?"

Keith considered Shiro's argument. All he wanted was for Lance to feel as good as he made him, and to say 'thanks' in a different way. So, as the bell rang and he walked beside Matt to steal a handful of fries, he prepared a conversation starter in his head.

"Enjoy your dick appointment!" Matt called.

* * *

 

Throughout his class, Keith had never felt so awkward and excited at the same time. He sat directly behind the head of Lance McClain and was forced to stare at the back of it for the entire lesson, ignoring the little taps of his pen against the notebook in front of him.

Just a few more minutes and Keith would be asking him the most unbelievable thing he'd thought of in his life. In all honesty, he didn't  _dislike_  Lance, they were still friends, but after realising he was the mouth wrapped around his dick a couple of days ago, he realised 'friends' wasn't exactly the best title for their growing relationship.

He'd admit. Keith had a smidge of a crush on Lance McClain and that was that.

Finally, the bell rang, and just as Lance was about to stand up and leave, Keith waited for the rest of the students to filter out of the room before he raced to the door and slammed it shut, leaving his rival both confused and laughing nervously.

With a bag over one shoulder, Lance shoved his hands into his pockets, swallowing at the sudden privacy and silence that blanketed them.

"Sit down." Keith murmured.

"What—?"

"I said sit down!" Keith hissed, and Lance backed up onto the desk behind him, cowering like an apologetic puppy. Keith's hands planted firmly on either side of the desk, his eyes piercing into Lance's very core.

"Keith—?"

"What inspired you to start a glory hole in the bathroom?" Keith murmured. "When— How did you set it up? I-It's ridiculous, Lance."

Lance's expression seemed to relax into a shit-eating grin, which both irked and aroused Keith more than it should have. He decided to plant his palms on Lance's thighs instead, and grinned when he felt him flinch.

"Well, y-y'know the paper dispenser used to be on the right, and when they removed it they left a big enough hole," Lance shrugged, completely avoiding eye contact. "And I guess—word got around that it could be a glory hole? And apparently there was someone that did it once before me and I overheard their conversation, and I knew I could do better, so I thought why not?"

Keith blinked. "And you enjoy that?"

"Yes! I do," Lance laughed nervously. "You're so close, man, back up a little—"

"Do you have anyone booked today?"

Lance nodded slowly, and Keith gave his thighs a firm squeeze, coaxing a gasp out of him. He had no idea where all this assertiveness had come from, but he was taking advantage of it a little too well.

"You're gonna have to cancel," Keith murmured. "There's nothing more important than me right now, understand?"

Lance nodded again. "I-Is this because you realised it was me and now you're jealous that—"

"No," Keith snorted. "I'm wondering if you get any relief at all, and I want to do something about that."

With a small grin, Keith locked the door and walked over to the electronic whiteboard, his smile widening as his thumb hovered over the little switch right beside it. The Garrison had mind-blowing technology; and by the way Lance remained at the desk, his bag slowly sliding off his shoulder, it seemed as if he didn't want to leave.

Well, he  _couldn't._

"What are you doing?" Lance breathed, swallowing roughly as Keith flicked the switch, converting the whiteboard into its two-way glass state, allowing them both to see the students walking through the corridor.

Then, Keith sauntered back, his mind already reeling with every single thing he could do to Lance. He was at his disposal in the bathroom, and now it was his turn, and by the way Lance shifted his legs a little wider, he knew it was Keith's turn, too.

"Obedient." Keith murmured, slamming his palms down in the space between Lance's thighs and chuckling when he flinched. "Pants off."

With a little nod, Lance kicked off his pants and discarded his shoes, his breathing ragged and shallow, his blue eyes as wide as saucers, gazing up at Keith. The cowering puppy from before had suddenly turned obedient. Keith palmed Lance's clothed cock, grinning at how hard he was beneath.

"F-Fuck, Keith," Lance stammered behind a bitten lip. "Hunk's waiting for me at the library and as much as I want this I can't—  _nnh—!"_

Keith replied with a slow lick around the head of Lance's dick, letting his piercing skim around the slit and glide against the underside of his shaft, coaxing several shaky moans out of him; he definitely needed this. Keith could tell.

However, with Lance's gaze flitting to the students outside the two-way glass every now and then, Keith could already feel his nervousness brewing.

"They can't see us," Keith hummed, stroking Lance slowly. "You know that."

"I-I know," Lance moaned, his hips jutting into Keith's mouth. "Jesus, Keith..."

Keith dipped his head lower, immediately coming to the realisation of  _why_ Lance thought this was enjoyable. It was the reaction, and generally how great it felt to have his mouth full.

"Y-You're better than I thought you'd be," Lance panted, his back arcing, his eyes rolling back. "You'd have so many clients with that piercing of yours."

Keith hummed around Lance's cock, before withdrawing to stand up and discard his own uniform. "I've been thinking about it."

Lance hiccuped and glared at Keith's body. "Y-You have?"

"Maybe," Keith shrugged, clicking his fingers and pointing at the teacher's desk, watching Lance as he walked towards it and sat upon it obediently. "But not so much the oral part."

"You whore." Lance swallowed.

It took some manhandling to get Lance into the place that Keith wanted, but Lance had grown to adore being controlled and touched in places he yearned to be touched, and so he let Keith take the lead and drag his backside off the desk, before perching his feet on the floor, and rubbing his palms tenderly against his thighs.

"If I let you fuck me, can I have your first place title on the leaderboard?" Lance murmured, looking back at Keith with rosy cheeks. Keith rolled his eyes with a huff.

"If I come first, then yes, I'll purposefully lose on the simulator so your ass can get back in first place," he replied, pushing two wet fingers inside of Lance's fluttering hole, smirking when he gasped. "If you come first, then I win, and I'll make sure I kick your ass every time so I remain in first place."

"I hate you." Lance smirked, wriggling his hips, his confident facade crumbling into a submissive one.  _"Shit..."_

"Do you though?"

"...no."

Keith scissored him open with ease, his gaze always flitting upwards to look at the students walking past the classroom. He'd always had fantasies about that glorious two-way glass, and now one of them was playing out right in front of him.

"Please, Keith." Lance whispered.

"Please what?" Keith gripped Lance's hips and slowly pushed himself inside, biting his lip at how tightly his walls hugged his cock. He watched Lance's eyes roll back as if his question had been answered.

Keith's pace was gentle to prevent hurting Lance, but after a couple of minutes, Lance had began to whimper instead of gasp, a little telltale sign that he needed more, despite Keith's inexperience.

Especially since he thought he and Lance were rivals; not so much enemies, but there'd been far too much sexual tension lingering in the air for far too long, and now it was thick in their minds, fogging up their brains with sheer lust.

Keith enjoyed the noises he managed to get out of him, every thrust coaxed out something louder, whinier, breathier, as if Lance had been waiting for this for so long, for the relief that he wanted and  _needed_ for so long. Keith was just happy to prove it—while simultaneously thinking about asking Lance for advice on how to set up his own little 'hotline.'

"Fuck!" Lance whimpered, hiccuping in pleasure as Keith's cock dragged past his prostate, every single thrust nailing it directly. All he could think about was how he must've influenced Keith to be so  _perfect_ at it.

Part of him thought that fingering him would have made Keith into an expert at hitting the sensitive gland inside of him. Another part thought it was beginner's luck.

Lance would have to teach him.

And suddenly, the air was almost knocked out of his lungs as Keith pounded into him, his thrusts quick and merciless, giving him the pleasure he deserved. Keith was never going to let him go without, and with a low moan, he gave Lance's thick rump a squeeze, planting his other hand on the small of his back to pin him down.

"Sh-Shit!  _Keith!"_ Lance cried, his back arcing, practically sobbing in pleasure at the rough pace slamming into him over and over. "K-Keith,  _Keith—!"_

It was definitely the reactions that turned him on, and Keith silently cursed to himself as he felt an orgasm brewing in his stomach already. He was too stubborn to lose his title. Too proud. And he knew how much Lance yearned for it, too.

Lance's moans turned broken and raspy, his voice breaking the louder he went, and Keith noticed how a few students in front of the room seemed to turn around and stare, as if they were being  _too_ loud. At the sight of Lance digging his nails into the desk, Keith bit his lip, realising how much he'd missed out on, if only he'd shut up and kissed the idiot already.

And then, in the midst of his thoughts, he was spilling into Lance with a trail of desperate gasps and moans, thrusting clumsily inside of him to ride out his orgasm, already cursing to himself when Lance began to laugh.

But Keith didn't let him bask in his glory yet—he let Lance remain on his place at the desk as he sank to his knees and took his cock in his mouth, the piercing barely skimming his sensitive, pink head, and Lance's hips were bucking, filling Keith's panting mouth with white.

"I win," Lance breathed, sinking to his knees next to Keith, who gave him a tired huff. 

"Shut up," Keith winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should go next~?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro enjoys being in power.

"I'm wondering," Keith murmured, "if we can get all three rounds out of Lance all in one day."

He paced the room carefully, swivelling his heel with a dainty pivot every time he reached a dead end. He still felt exhausted from what he'd done, and his heart still hammered in both lust and adoration from the plentiful amount of kisses he received from Lance as a thank-you; boy, if only he  _knew_ what was in store.

"But you just got back from class," Matt leaned against his desk and tucked his pen behind his ear. "Surely he'd be on his way to the simulator by now."

Keith bit his lip. Of course he would be. Anything to fly by his first-place title on the leaderboard.

"He doesn't use the simulator during school hours," Keith pointed out. "So—"

"We could catch him out when he reaches the simulator?" Matt suggested. "I mean, if we're all giving him that big reward at the end, surely reaching him after school hours would be more reasonable. Is he loud?"

Keith shoved his hands in his pocket and smirked. "He might be."

"Do you know where he goes?" Shiro asked. "You know his routine. Would it be better to catch him in some places rather than others? Who's even going next?"

Keith cocked a brow as his roommates quarrelled, rather frantically, over who went next. He didn't understand the hesitation. Neither of them did when it came to walking into the bathroom to see Lance.

While they did, however, Keith tried to think of where Lance would head. He definitely couldn't imagine himself in Lance's position, not after being envious of this status for so long, but after their session after class, Keith didn't feel so repulsed by it all anymore.

Lance headed right after class, towards the library. He said he was going to meet Hunk—but Lance would never travel to the library empty-handed. He loved stationery, his ring binders, his folders; Keith was sure he'd never seen Lance without his blue notebook, ever.

So, he made a little map in his head of all the routes Lance could've gone.

"Lance said he was going to the library to meet Hunk," Keith said, his voice raised to force his roommates to shut up. "But he was without any books, He only had his bag and that never seems full at all."

"Pidge says he keeps all of his books in his room," Matt shrugged. "Shiro said he's gonna go next."

"Perfect." Keith gave Shiro a stern glare. "Are you gonna listen to me or what?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Shiro smirked. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good." Keith huffed.

Shiro was already hiding his excitement. After barely any conversation about what Keith did, he was intrigued to find out  _everything_ —and wondered if Lance would still be up for a little fun. Keith had softened him only slightly and Shiro was prepared to go a little rougher this time.

After being instructed on Lance's schedule, he hung around outside of his dorm until he heard Keith's quiet command. Walking down the corridor, he passed many doors, either open or closed, empty or full, until he bumped into the boy he was looking for, his ocean eyes dazed, the smile on his face completely drunken.

"S-Sorry, Shiro," Lance chuckled. "I was on my way to—"

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked. "You look sick."

"Sick?" Lance scoffed. "No, I was with Keith."

 _"With_ Keith?" Shiro cocked a brow. 

It didn't take long before Shiro turned assertive, but not to threaten the younger student. He just enjoyed having power, that was all.

* * *

"So do you enjoy it?"

"E-Enjoy what?"

Shiro was lucky Keith and Matt had left the room before he came back with Lance, because if  _anything_ , he didn't want them to be too jealous of Lance's generous treatment.

His hand glided upon Lance's inner thigh, his legs spread open, still clothed in front of Shiro. His chest heaved slowly in anticipation, his eyes wide and eager, with evidence of his tiredness still lingering within them. It amused Shiro more than he thought. Keith must really have done his round on him.

"Blowing people in the bathroom."

Lance swallowed, his eyes suddenly lidded. "I've had this conversation with Keith already, I do enjoy it, y-yeah..."

"Did you enjoy me?" Shiro hummed, placing his warm palms near Lance's groin, softly kneading them into his trembling thighs. He grinned at the slight hitch of his breath.

"Y-Yeah," Lance cocked a brow. "Do you all want me or something? I-I had to cancel someone because Keith was being demanding and now Hunk is probably missing me in the—"

"Don't worry." Shiro murmured, delicately pressing a palm against the bulge in his uniform. "I'm sure most of your clients have wanted you at some point."

"Yeah?" Lance grinned. "I know, I'm sort of hard to resist."

"That you are."

Lance was a brat. Shiro would have predicted by his tone of voice and his confidence, and as much as he didn't want to take all of that away, he also remembered how Lance melted around his dick back in the bathroom when he praised him beyond belief. With his hand on Lance's clothed cock, Shiro hummed, and decided to begin, hoping Keith hadn't wrecked him  _too_ much.

"May I remove this?" Shiro asked, tugging at Lance's waistband.

"Yes."

Shiro's eyes flitted up. He could either have fun with this, or let Lance have his way.

"Yes, what?"

And for Lance, this was a sudden reminder of everything he'd done to Shiro, and how much his heart pounded when he was praised. He looked at Shiro eagerly, knowing he would never be unclothed if he didn't obey.

"Yes, d-daddy," Lance breathed, inhaling sharply at the cold air reaching his soaked briefs, still sodden with the come Keith had left earlier.

It didn't take Shiro a lot of time to find it, either, and as soon as Lance's briefs were on the floor, he was grinning at the white mess seeping out around his thighs.

"I'm assuming Keith treated you well," Shiro collected as much as he could with his thumb and pushed it back inside of Lance, feeling him clench around his thumb automatically. "Did he, sweetheart?"

Lance nodded, his eyes slowly fluttering shut at the fullness inside of him. It also didn't take him long to realise that Shiro had a piercing, and it had more than one function. Or two. He loved playing with it with his tongue back in the stall.

"He really did," Lance swallowed. "A-Are you— Will you treat me better?"

"Now, there's no competition," Shiro laughed, swapping his thumb with his middle digit, curling it against Lance's prostate to coax soft moans out of him. "But I can make sure you're satisfied."

"That would help," Lance laughed shakily. "I-I tend to never let myself feel relief when I'm—  _fuck, f-fuck—!"_

"That's it," Shiro smiled, his index and middle fingers pressing against Lance's prostate. He knew his fingers were slightly larger than Keith's, but after being opened up, Shiro discovered he could thrust his fingers in a little faster. "Relax for me, baby."

"Ch-Christ," Lance breathed behind a palm. "Will you touch me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Shiro raised a brow, his eyes still trained on his fingers scissoring Lance open while simultaneously preventing the last load of come from leaking out. 

"W-Will you touch me, daddy?" Lance breathed, his cheeks pink upon saying the word, but the feeling he earned afterwards was so worth it.

His hips bucked into Shiro's hand, cursing him for such a slow pace, wishing he'd go faster. Everything felt so much more excruciating compared to his time with Keith. He ached for it. More than he did when he was alone in the stall.

"Go faster, please," Lance breathed, his voice shaky and needy. "D-Daddy,  _please—"_

"If you stop demanding," Shiro murmured, stopping to kick off his grey pants. "Maybe I will."

"I-I'm not demanding!" Lance huffed. "You're not going fast enough!"

"Then I won't do anything about it if you're not good." 

With a small grin, Shiro stepped off the bed (unbeknown to Lance, was Keith's bed) and discarded his briefs, all the while Lance whimpered and writhed, his hand quickly reaching for his cock to relieve himself of such torture. Shiro scoffed at this and pinned his wrist to the bed as he clambered back on.

"I'm the one who touches you, baby," Shiro growled, watching Lance's eyes focus on the shining barbell in the tip of his dick. "Understand?"

"Yes! Yes," Lance whined, his chest heaving harder. "Just fuck me already! Keith didn't take this long—  _nnh!"_

He was cut short by the hard slap Shiro gave across Lance's ass, coaxing a loud gasp out of the student. 

"Yes,  _what?"_

"Y-Yes, daddy."

Shiro smiled. "Good boy."

With the knowledge of what Keith kept under his bed, it wasn't new to find anything unrelated to his schoolwork. In a dorm room full of boys, it wasn't uncommon to find porn magazines, fleshlights or anything among the latter—so he reached for the bottle of lubricant underneath Keith's bed with ease and applied it to his length.

His blue eyes were blown wide, and even wider still as Shiro pushed himself in, the cold metal brushing against Lance's hot walls and making him shiver. It wasn't until it knocked his prostate when Lance truly realised what he'd gotten himself into, and exactly  _how long he was going to last._

"Fucking hell," Lance moaned, letting Shiro pin his wrists to the bed once more. "F-Fuck, Shiro..."

Despite not wanting Keith's release to leak out, it was tempting not to replace it with his own as he rolled his hips faster, sliding even deeper inside of Lance. At least he'd be filled by the time Matt was finished—and hopefully, up for another round with the three of them, if he had enough stamina.

Lance's fingers curled in the sheets, his back arcing as Shiro pounded deeper, his piercing nailing his prostate every single time. His moans turned broken, his voice already raspy with how loud Keith made him just a few minutes ago. He wasn't going to last. No way.

Shiro's pace was a little rougher than Keith's was, Lance discovered, but he still took care to prevent damaging Lance with his piercing, but at this point, he wasn't sure if he cared—Lance was on cloud nine for the second time today and no amount of pain could stop it.

He wanted Shiro to slap him again, and as soon as his palm struck his soft, honey-skinned thigh, Lance was  _yelling_ _._

"D-Daddy!" Lance practically sobbed, his heels digging into the mattress beneath him as he tried to hold onto this merciless, overwhelming pleasure. "Daddy—  _Sh-Shiro, fuck—!"_

Shiro amused himself with the way Keith's bed creaked beneath them, remembering the first time Keith argued with him just because he had the squeaky bed.

"Fu- _uck!"_ Lance cried. "O-Oh my  _God..."_

God, Lance wasn't even sure if he'd died and gone to heaven or not.

His eyes squeezed shut as Shiro rutted his hips faster, slamming into him at such a pace he couldn't catch his breath. He could barely think; Shiro wouldn't go rougher, but he  _wanted_ to. He wanted to touch himself, feel him stretch even looser around Shiro. His hips bucked into him even faster, which almost had him comparing Shiro to Keith, when really, he couldn't choose either.

And then he was coming, his hips jerking upwards, his cock twitching and releasing over his chest and reaching his chin. Yet, Shiro's piercing still knocked against his sensitive prostate, coaxing whimpers out of the student. Shiro's eyes roamed Lance's tired body and the way his tongue lapped the white droplets from his lips and chin.

"I'll let you off," Shiro purred, softly stroking Lance, who'd fallen completely lax. 

When he came, Lance's neck craned as he was filled once again, knowing he'd be a sticky mess in the morning if he got any sleep. He felt filthy, filthier than ever before, and he only wished he had something to hold it all in.

He pulled out gently, gathering anything that leaked out and pushing it back in before handing him his briefs and kissing him.

"Have fun at the library," Shiro hummed.

"I will," Lance breathed, not even sure if he could stand up. "You fucked me on Keith's bed."

Shiro picked up his own underwear and grinned. "How'd you know?"

"He always complains about the squeak," Lance laughed. "And it smells like him, too."

By the time Shiro had reached the library after Lance did, he'd approached Matt and told him anything he was prompted for. And despite Matt's tiredness, he grinned darkly, subtly swivelling his eyes to meet Lance sat on the other side of the room.

"Anything else?" Matt murmured, putting down his pen.

"He's not allowed to touch himself," Shiro whispered.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt sets rules.

From across the library, Matt had his head propped up with a hand as he watched Lance with a small smirk.

To him, he didn't seem that innocent anymore, despite his laughter with his friends and the elated smile he gave to Pidge when she succeeded in her work. It didn't take a lot to please Lance, and that's what made part of Matt feel warm inside.

But despite that, he knew Lance was probably sat there exhausted and in need of a good rest. Matt had the right mind to reschedule his turn and leave Lance to sleep, but that wouldn't be any fun. He loved Lance, he was sure the entire dorm loved Lance, and they each cared for him deeply. Lance himself probably didn't know that, but he would soon.

Now and again, Lance's ocean eyes would flit upwards and meet with Matt's, and his smile would widen, as if he  _knew_. All Matt was told is that Lance liked to relieve himself before his partner did, but that wasn't a lot of fun either.

So he had to think before anything happened.

Matt knew about Shiro's strength and how the likelihood of him pinning Lance down was extremely high. However, Matt was all brain and no brawn, thus, he had to use the resources available to him—which was what he  _could_ do.

He waited until the library was almost empty, and the librarian left after five o'clock to leave responsible students in charge of their own books. Luckily, Lance enjoyed the library, and it wasn't uncommon for him and his friends to be sat around one table for hours.

Soon enough, however, Hunk and Pidge slunk off to their dorm, leaving Lance reading a book about astrophysics in the the golden light of the sunset, basking upon him through the skylight above.

Matt waited for him to slot the book back, and luckily, it was in a shelf far away from cameras. That section laid behind a wall along with beanbags and other comfortable places to sit on, hidden away from rowdy students or those who wanted mischief; Matt was sure it was somewhere to make out for the majority of couples at the Garrison. 

He wouldn't blame them. The beanbags were more comfortable than the beds in the dormitories.

Quietly, Matt rose from his chair and sauntered behind Lance, until he was cornered in the little section, surrounded by bookshelves and soundproof walls. Despite his height, Lance had to tiptoe to slot his book back into its respective place, which made Matt smile.

But he couldn't let his guard down, not yet.

He stepped forward and softly cupped his hands upon Lance's hips to murmur into his ear, grinning when he froze in place.

"Hey, pretty boy."

Lance turned his head slowly, his heart already hammering in his chest.

"I knew you were waiting for me, I've figured it out already," he smirked, leaning back against the bookshelf behind him. "Are you gonna get me to call you daddy too?"

Matt snorted. "No, but you'll be under some restrictions."

* * *

"O-Oh God," Lance panted, feeling Matt's tongue wriggle against his leaking hole. "K-Keith and Shiro already did their rounds—"

"I know," Matt smirked, and slid two fingers inside, watching the white mess inside drip out. He glanced up at Lance's arms that were tied behind his back by his shirt, showing his bare, honey skin.

Matt knew his roommates wanted to mark him up, but they were going to save that for later. By the look of the bite mark embedded into Lance's shoulder, Matt could tell Keith had already attempted.

"You've had them both work for you," he hummed, thrusting his fingers deeper inside of Lance, his dick twitching at how loose and pliant the student was. The release from the previous boys ran down Matt's wrist, and he wiped it back on Lance's thigh, knowing how much he loved it. "But now you're going to work for me."

Lance's legs quaked at every single slide against his abused, sensitive prostate, the feeling so overwhelming and not enough at the same time.

"Are you tired?" Matt gently rubbed the sore, red skin on Lance's ass and thighs, wondering how far he should go. Lance shook his head.

"N-No," he breathed, looking over his shoulder, the right side of his face pressed against the bookshelf. "Not at all."

"And you're enjoying yourself?"

Lance laughed breathlessly while his eyes rolled back. "You could say that."

Matt looked back at the comfortable arrangement of couches and beanbags behind him, before setting himself on a black one and beckoning Lance over. He had multiple intentions in his head, and being hidden away from everyone and the very few people in the library made his mind reel.

"Never thought I'd be naked in a library," Lance laughed quietly, dropping to Matt's level and straddling his waist.

Matt smirked and cupped Lance's backside to drag him closer. He'd done a lot more today than just be naked in the library.

With a low moan, Lance sank onto Matt's cock, already feeling the fluid in him drip out and leak around the dick pushing inside. Preparation didn't seem to be needed any more, and Matt shivered at the thought of what was going to come after this. Lance's walls were warm and cum-soaked, and despite his role of authority in this, he was so tempted to buck up into him.

Lance was eager to ride and having his wrists bound didn't seem to stop him. His hips bucked and slammed onto Matt, coaxing small moans out of him, wishing his hands would do more than just  _hold_ him.

"T-Touch me," Lance panted, watching Matt's bitten lip turn into a grin.  _"Ahn—_ M-Matt, please..."

Matt held a hand above Lance's cock, and with every thrust the leaking tip would brush against his palm, never giving him the stimulation he needed. He wanted Lance to come untouched, and if the boys previously couldn't resist, Matt was the one that had to.

"Please," Lance squeezed his eyes shut, his knees digging into the beanbag below them. "I-It's not enough—!"

"I know," Matt hummed.

His hands gripped Lance's ass, giving him leverage to buck his hips upwards and give him a quick burst of pounds against his prostate, luring desperate moans out of the student, ending it by slamming him back down. 

Lance let out a long, loud moan, his breathing erratic and his movements restless. Matt was deep inside, twitching and hard, able to do whatever he wanted to Lance and know that he'd enjoy it. 

"Do that again," Lance rasped, his hips rolling in quick circles. "P-Please, _God_ , your cock feels so good—"

"Is that what you've been telling Keith and Shiro?" Matt hummed, gently bouncing Lance in his lap, knowing the gentle friction was going to affect him in one way or another. By the way his thighs quaked and Lance moaned brokenly, the desperation on his face was making Matt preen. 

Lance swallowed. "Sh-Shiro says there's no competition."

"That's right," Matt winked. "But right now you're mine, understand?"

Lance nodded, wincing as his thighs ached from bouncing so hard. He looked up at Matt with yearning eyes, blue and blown wide open, his cock twitching embarrassingly erratically for someone who was used to being teased. 

"You want me to touch you?" Matt murmured, his hand approaching Lance's dick excruciatingly slowly. His fingers tickled the soft skin of Lance's thighs, making him squirm and whine for more. 

"Mhm," Lance whimpered, softly rutting against the cock inside of him. "You're meaner than Keith and Shiro."

"I know." Matt grinned, his index finger tracing up the underside of Lance's length. "Such a pretty cock, too."

Lance whined softly, watching the glistening pre run down his shaft and onto Matt's exploring finger. He inhaled sharply as his thumb and forefinger encircled it to squeeze the head, forcing more to leak out. He stroked down, squeezing the base, feeling Lance shake around him.

"Please," Lance swallowed. It was all he seemed to chant. Keith and Shiro wouldn't tease him like this. "P-Please, Matt, stop teasing."

His beautiful, bare chest heaved the longer Matt held his fingers there, so he rose them to the tip, kneaded his thumb into Lance's slit to make him moan, and let go.

"M-Matt!" Lance cried. "Pl- _ease_ , I'm begging,  _come on—!"_

Matt laughed softly and smoothed his hands over Lance's ass again. "Want me to fuck you again, darlin'?"

"Yes! God,  _please!"_

Matt wished he could have recorded the loud cry of pleasure that fell out of Lance's mouth once he flipped him over and slammed into him at such a pace it almost knocked the air out of his lungs.

He just didn't want to be there to explain what'd gotten onto the Garrison's beanbags.

If Lance didn't have his arms tied, he'd be scratching Matt's back raw by now as his back craned, his hips grinding as hard as possible into the rapid pound Matt was hitting him with. Everyone had been so rough and reckless, but nobody had teased him as much as Matt did. It was almost painful, and now he was getting everything fucked out of him like the whore he was.

And yet, he still had to find out about Keith's idea for his own little 'hotline.'

"Fuck! Fuck, oh my  _God!"_ Lance cried, his voice cracking with how loud he wailed. "T-Touch me, Matt,  _please— haah!"_

It was a temptation Matt couldn't give into, but he didn't  _have_ to.

Lance's entire body quaked as his orgasm roughly ripped through him, the scream of pleasure tearing his throat as he coated his heaving chest with ropes of white. His trembling fingers curled in the beanbag below, now slightly stained and sodden with sweat, as Matt proceeded to rut into his sensitive prostate to finish himself off.

All he had to do was lie there and take it, his moans breathless and raspy, until he felt Matt snap and still his hips, spilling hotly inside of him.

Lance dropped his head against the beanbag, his chest heaving harder than ever before. He accepted the kiss Matt pulled him into, as well as the small nip against his jugular.

"This is Keith's," Matt winked, taking out a small red plug from his pocket and holding his finger to his lips. "He hasn't used it yet, but it's like a treasure chest under his bed."

With a small gasp, Lance felt the plug push inside and hold everything in, making him feel even filthier. He just hoped he had enough energy to use the simulator.

By the time Matt reached his dorm, he was surprised to see Shiro and Keith wide awake and laughing along to something on Shiro's laptop, only stopping to greet Matt.

"You guys were so loud," Keith calmed his laughter and stood up. "Libraries are supposed to be peaceful and you tainted it."

"I wouldn't say tainted," Matt chuckled, throwing his books onto his desk before sitting on his bed. "I wasn't expecting how loud he was."

They all laughed collectively, knowing it was all in good fun.

Meanwhile, Lance walked all the way to the simulator with his legs trembling and useless. His smile was dazed, his vision was blurry, and even though he knew that was going to make his score drop drastically, he had fun while doing so. He was going to overcome Keith's position on the leaderboard and that itself felt thrilling.

He just felt dirty. Dirty and tired, he thought, and all he needed was a good shower and a full night of sleep to catch up on what happened. He just couldn't believe he was in love with all three boys at once after they treated him so well.

Eventually, he reached the simulator, and scanned his key-card to register his course. After he heard the beep, he sauntered in, and sat in the chair with the plug shifting against his prostate, reminding him of everything that happened—and everything yet to come.

What he wasn't expecting, was the three other little blips that emanated from the register behind once his hands curled around the flight sticks in front.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is in heaven.

Lance had his eyes on the simulated field in front of him as he guided his flight sticks towards his final destination, his concentration wavering but still on course.

With the hot feeling of the sticky mess kept inside of him, he felt fuller than usual, and the little plug brushing against his prostate now and again wasn't helping. He wasn't going to overtake Keith on the leaderboard like this.

Meanwhile, the three roommates hung around the back of the fake ship, knowing they  _could_ help Lance somewhat by taking their place on the spare seats, but never taking up the opportunity to do so.

Keith approached Lance and rested his forearms on the top of the seat, gazing at his course as he felt the ship move around them. The chair vibrated now and again every time Lance got too close for comfort with an obstacle, and that made Keith cringe; he was surprised that Lance could fly at all.

"Be careful there," Keith murmured, playing with the little tuft of hair upon Lance's head. His mahogany locks, once combed and immaculate, were now tousled out of place from the boys tugging and ruffling it in their fun. "Want me to help?"

"No," Lance replied, his brow furrowing. "Besides, you said I could do this by myself, so I'm doing it by myself."

Keith cocked a brow, knowing Lance was always one to talk back. Thus, he sank to his knees and shuffled to place himself in between Lance's thighs, looking up at him with dark, lustrous, lilac eyes.

"What're you doing..." Lance murmured, his gaze flitting down to Keith now and again. His eager fingers ghosted over the insides of his thighs. "K-Keith."

Once Matt and Shiro were at either sides of his chair, Keith was grinning, his fingers softly pressing into the already-hard length beneath Lance's uniform. He knew Lance wouldn't be able to stay sane for long.

However, once Keith had gently pulled away his grey pants and looked up at Lance licking his lips, he glared at the black bead on his tongue almost in fear, as if he'd forgotten completely.

"How about," Matt hummed, taking the flight sticks for himself and guiding Lance to a better course. "I'll do this for you and finish it myself."

Lance swallowed, his hands trembling on the armrests. His mind  _wanted_ to be focused on the simulator, but all he could think of was the subtle vibrations of the chair rocking the plug inside of him, shooting jolts of pleasure up his spine. And with all three boys here, Lance already had their intentions in mind.

His eyes, so very blue and blown open, flitted down to Keith's hand cupping his cock as it stroked him slowly. His quaking thighs widened by instinct and his back arced, already relishing the gentle pleasure.

"He's so pliant," Shiro cooed, kneeling down beside the chair to grip the hem of Lance's shirt. "Arms up."

Lance did as he was told, and his body was bare in an instant, completely at the disposal of the boys around him. The thought of it sent several shivers through his spine, and now Keith's pierced tongue was scaling him, wet and hot, wriggling into the leaking slit of his cock.

A moan fell out of his mouth instantly, giving into whatever touch reached him first.

"I-I taught you that," Lance breathed, suddenly inhaling sharply at a tongue against his left nipple.

"We've decided to treat you," Matt smiled, placing a hand atop Keith's head as it dipped lower. "You never seem to get any relief, and we know you can't choose only one."

Lance only whimpered in response at the feeling of Keith's piercing running along the underside of his cock. He nodded shakily, his left arm raising to hold Shiro's head.

"Mind if I lower you?" Shiro asked. "This is a small space, after all."

With a little nod, the chair reclined backwards, and soon Lance was on his back staring at the three roommates who each, in their own turn, made him feel everything at once. They looked down at him with soft smiles, and Lance tried his best to stay under control with Keith's fingers caressing the tip of his cock.

"Will I get everything I want this time?" Lance asked, shuddering at the feeling of the plug being pulled out of him, and the hot mess inside leak out.

"Under our rules, yes," Matt hummed, kicking away his pants. "But I assure you that you're in safe hands."

"Obviously," Lance smirked, suddenly gasping at the kisses laid upon his neck by Keith, who had now crawled top of him. "H-Hello."

"And hopefully you won't mind if we mark you up," Matt continued, watching Shiro situate himself at Lance's open legs.

"N-Not at all," Lance heaved, the kisses getting heavy and wet. He felt his skin get sucked and nibbled, already knowing his skin wasn't going to be as bare as it was now in a few minutes.

Then, Shiro's fingers pushed in and curled against Lance's swollen prostate, slightly sensitive from everything that'd happened. He was still pliant and  _willing_ , every single touch against his skin set his mind alight just as it did the first time.

Keith's hips wriggled backwards and he sank down onto Lance, keeping his eyes on the student below him at all times. Lance bit his lip and stifled every noise that dared to escape; Keith was so tight and  _warm_ it took Lance a lot of willpower not to buck into him right there and then.

"You p-prepped yourself," Lance panted, in between short kisses, his soft moans filtering through Keith's lips every time Shiro hit his prostate. And then his tongue slid through, locking and curling with Lance's, enticing him even further.

Keith only winked in response, his gaze still as stubborn and set on the only goal in view: making Lance feel as ecstatic as possible.

The next thing Lance had to focus on was Shiro's piercing brushing against his leaking hole. If Keith riding him was almost too much, he couldn't comprehend the amount of pleasure he could be receiving in the end.

"Let me have your mouth, sweetheart," Matt hummed, and Lance tilted his head back to wrap his lips around his dick by pure guesswork. That's what Matt meant, right? 

Matt bit his lip, stifling the Cheshire grin spreading upon them as his hips rolled forward. He moaned at the familiar feeling of Lance's mouth, every swallow and hollow of his cheeks seeming too much already.

And suddenly, as Keith and Shiro set their paces, Lance was moaning on Matt's cock in sheer bliss. It was all so much and not enough at the same time.

He withdrew from Matt to breathe, and he looked down to see Shiro placing delicate kisses on Keith's neck and shoulder. Keith's hips rolled almost too perfectly, as if he was  _made_ for it.

"Sh-Shit," Lance gasped. "I-It's so much..."

"Too much?" Matt pecked Lance's ear. He shook his head.

"Not enough."

Matt nodded. "A little harder, Shiro."

Under Matt's command, Lance suddenly felt Shiro's piercing nail his prostate, and with Keith's pace quickening on his cock, he thought he could come. Shiro's hand was already stroking Keith, coaxing quivering moans out of him. 

He was still desperate. He'd been so used to being teased and put on edge he still felt like he had to please.

His mouth sank onto Matt's dick again and his tongue lapped up every bead of pre that leaked from the tip, knowing that, by Matt's loud, low groan, he was doing well. Having taken all three boys before, he let Matt sink his cock deeper, and Lance swallowed around him eagerly, his dewy, tired blue eyes gazing up at the student with ardour.

He felt bad for keeping his hands clutched to the edge of the chair, but Matt was happy to help himself out.

Everything was so overwhelming. Lance could barely think.

His throat had already been screamed raw throughout the day, and his broken moans were the only thing eliciting from his drooling mouth. His orgasm had began to brew in his abdomen. He couldn't come again. He was sure he was spent.

His hips jutted into Keith at an erratic pace, triggering his prostate and making him clench around Lance almost too early. With his hand clasped over his mouth, stifling the small cry of pleasure escaping from it, his cock twitched as he came in sticky ropes over Lance's chest.

Lance's head was spinning. His moans were breathless now as Keith's walls fluttered around him, still determined to bring him to the brink. And, fuck, Lance was. He was far too close for comfort.

Matt withdrew with a small  _pop_ , letting the next moan fall out of Lance's mouth unabashed. 

"I-I'm gonna come," he croaked, keeping his mouth open in case Matt needed another turn.

Lance snapped his hips up and squeezed his eyes shut as he was pushed over the edge, spilling into Keith and ultimately draining every single drop of energy he had left. It was almost like a chain reaction, once Shiro had stilled his hips and released inside of Lance, his face was already covered in pearly drops of white.

The four of them panted hard. Trying to gain his energy back, Lance propped himself up and looked at his cum-stained chest, wiping off some excess from his chin.

It took a minute, but they eventually began to laugh breathlessly, approaching Lance's stained face to cover it in kisses. It wasn't the place nor the situation to blush, but he'd never had that much attention before.

He was praised over and over, cleaned up and nuzzled against. His hair was ruffled, bruises were kissed, and Shiro made sure he was dressed before picking him up and cradling him in a bridal carry.

He was leaving his incomplete course behind, and all four were still signed in, but Lance didn't care. His heart still hammered against his chest.

"Where are we going?" Lance yawned, his vision foggy. "My dorm is in the north sector."

"We're not going to your dorm," Keith explained, looking up at Lance. "It would make sense if you stayed with us."

"But why?" Lance winked. "Do you adore me that much?"

"Shut up before I regret it."

"Boys," Shiro laughed, gently placing Lance in the middle of their comfortable concoction.

Their three beds had been shoved together to make one, and Lance smiled tiredly, not expecting the sudden hospitality of the boys who he thought saw him as a fuckbuddy.

"We've kind of made an agreement," Matt scratched the back of his neck while he watched Keith and Shiro lie on either side of the student. "That we want you. We all want you and we all want each other."

"If you're okay with it, that's all," Keith shoved his textbook off the bed. "You can always stay here overnight and leave in the morning, and we won't say a word."

"No! No," Lance yawned. "You all kept mentioning competition and I guess you were all awesome."

"Awesome." Keith laughed. "Thanks."

Matt crawled onto the bed with a smile and handed Lance a bottle of water and a protein bar, which he saw as well-deserved and needed.

"Keith has class with you in the morning, which you already know," Matt began. "But Shiro and I don't attend as much as we used to, so we're wondering if you wanted to hang around in the park when we're all free. You know where the lake is? Where Iverson got attacked by ducks?"

Lance laughed through a mouthful of protein bar. "Mhm!"

"Are you still hungry?" Shiro asked. "Would you like to use our shower?"

Lance nodded, but he didn't shower alone.

"You're both animals," Matt snorted, listening to Keith and Lance belt out song lyrics from the bathroom. Shiro stood beside him ruffling his hair dry with a towel.

"You can't fight me in the shower, you asshole!" Keith chortled, his hands clutching onto Lance's, pushing against one another with the same strength. "If I fall and break my back, I'm suing."

Lance snickered and shoved Keith back against the wall. "I'm not fighting, I'm settling things."

"Settling things?" Keith scoffed. "Settle it with a kiss, you fucking coward!"

"No! Because then you'd win!"

Eventually, Lance was bundled up in bed wearing one of Shiro's sweaters and a pair of Keith's underwear, feeling Matt's fingers brush through his hair. His own roommates wouldn't miss him as much, he was sure; Lance was too warm to move and he definitely didn't want to explain to them why he was wearing clothes that weren't his.

With Keith's head on his chest, his head under Shiro's right arm, and Matt resting against the other, Lance had never felt so loved or content in his life. He was exhausted beyond belief, but due to a good reason, and he was sure he'd definitely ask for that treatment.

When everyone was asleep, Lance had began to drift off, but was woken at the sound of a whisper.

"Lance," Keith whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Who was better?"

Lance smirked and closed his eyes again. "I'm not telling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think he would've picked?
> 
> thank you so so much for reading and for all the support this entire thing got!  
> i plan to make a mini series surrounding keith—but he won't be famous through oral this time~
> 
> thank you for all of your ideas and all the headcanons i got on my tumblr! <3333  
> tumblr// doubtfulbones~


End file.
